


As The Dust Settles

by the_writer1988



Series: Avengers: Endgame Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, I'm Sorry, Steve Rogers regrets, Tony dies, this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writer1988/pseuds/the_writer1988
Summary: As the dust settles, Steve looks around and sees the one thing he never wanted to see: the death of Earth's Best Defender.





	As The Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short scene in which Steve realises exactly what Tony has done to end the war and the fate Tony suffers. Part 2 of 4 missing scenes.

Everything had turned to dust. All their enemies were fading into nothing like his friends had five years ago. Now it was Thanos’ forces. 

Steve got to his knees, casting his eyes across the battlefield. Everyone was standing and watching in amazement as their opponents crumbled before them, their ashes wasting away in the slight breeze of the crater. 

What had happened? 

Steve had been knocked out. They’d all desperately been attempting to stop Thanos from gaining the Infinity Stones. And yet someone had used the Stones. 

The evidence was paramount. The air tasted bitter on his tongue. 

Steve moved forward slowly towards Thor who was slowly getting to his feet. 

“What happened?” Thor swept his eyes across the field. “They’re all gone.” 

Steve swallowed. “Someone used the Stones.” He treaded forward amongst the bodies of their allies and the dust of their enemies and as he turned to cast his gaze around the survivors he caught the glint of purple armour landing beside a piece of rubble, reaching out to grasp the shoulder of a teenaged boy. 

Steve’s breaths caught in his throat. No… It couldn’t be…

“Thor…” he whispered. He hoped what he now feared hadn’t happened but the group of people standing just away from Pepper made Steve feel sick as to what they would find.

Fear filling his gut, Steve and Thor walked towards where Pepper had just landed. They weren’t alone in coming for a closer look. 

A small crowd was beginning to converge upon them but still keeping a respectful distance. 

As they pushed forwards Steve saw the glittering Stones merged with the Iron Man suit. Tony’s right arm was completely burnt and his chest piece blackened. 

Steve’s eyes moved up to Tony’s face. He couldn’t help the tears that welled in his eyes as he took in the ruined face of his friend. 

Tony’s face was a mess. His right side was blackened and burnt, blood weeping down the side. Part of his skull could be seen through the mess of burnt hair. Tony had taken the Stones. He’d snapped Thanos and his army out of existence and had paid a heavy price for it.

Tony’s head flopped to the side. The hand clutching Pepper’s armoured one fell to the dust-covered ground. 

And the light of Tony’s Arc Reactor died. 

Steve let the tears fall. He’d once accused Tony of never making the sacrifice play. Yet hours after meeting him over a decade ago, Tony had nearly died trying to stop the invasion of New York. Tony had shown his worth and Steve had never really acknowledged it. Just when he thought they were gaining a friendship this… happened. 

Steve swallowed. He couldn’t change it now. Silent tears slid down his cheeks.

He heard Pepper’s cries as she leaned against her dead husband’s shoulder. 

Victory had come at a cost.

Earth had lost its best defender.

**Author's Note:**

> What did people think? 
> 
> The next missing scene will be called "It's Your Fault"... 
> 
> Posting soon.


End file.
